clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111/4
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] Current] Who will get the first post??? First post! First post! WOOHOO do i get an award? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! Second post! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 16:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Help Can you help me turn the template code to make it look like this: [[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) code Template codes.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ok OK..[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 15:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back! I'M BACK!!!!! Oh, and lol at that Alxeedo rocks error message, it reminds me of Homestar! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 02:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) MCF Your bet won! Join us for Da Playoffs! *~Zooman98 July 5 11:11PM (PST) My Wiki Can you come and make templates and the logo on my new wiki, the Veggie Tales wiki? http://www.veggietale.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page And you can be B-Crat, Admin and Rollback. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! OK. Tell me when you are ready to start, and I will promote you. P.S. You said you don't know much about Veggie Tales. You can learn there! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A little help? Hey Alx, every time I tried to make a new sig and copy/pasted to my prefrences, and save... it kept saying "Invalid raw signature, please check HTML..." or something like that... so, can you help me out? Thanks! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I still use that sig... Here Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! or if you want it in sig form: Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! Thanks again! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - The Childpengu1 Show Film! Hi! Well, as you are in the next video of The Childpengu1 Show, i need you next July 18, 1:00 PST on Chinook, at Lounge. Thanks --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 21:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Idea! Hi Alxeedo! Well I saw something on the fanon and i was questioning me... Whats this for?: --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 04:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ULTRA-AWESOME AWARD! You DEFINATLY deserve it, for being an awesome friend! --Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! 04:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hello =D! Thanks for voting for me! I really appreciate it! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) CD You got a CD! PLEASE JOIN Dear Iamred1, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi --Salteroi 06:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon: RfA Favor *Your edit count : 137 main *How much time you can contribute to the wiki: All the time I can. *What you can do to benefit the wiki: I can help make articles better. *Your good qualities: new articles, interviews, penguins, puffles, etc. *Your bad qualities: stories *Articles that you have made that you are proud of: **Mister Fisk **Cryptidmon **Kur Rising **Zak Puffleday **Kur RisingX **The Kurians **Kur Rising is Rising (Story) **X-Burger *Any further information you'd like to add: I'm most likely trusted from alot of users that I have met. Fiskerton Phantom archive How do you archive a talk page?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) alxeedo Alxeedo I hadn't seen you in a long time reply back when you got the time ok?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry the shooting for the Childpengu1 Show will be next saturday. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 15:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thanks for being really nice to me and for calling me one of the nicest users here. I wish I could've talked to you more but it seems you were never around. Good luck on this wiki. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, I Want improvement so badly. Its just that some users (I'm not giving names) Think the wiki is fine, and that we don't need change... I want change badly. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) User List Can You add me to the User List? I'm regular and Semi-Active! Thanks! Reply on my Talk!--EuropeaTalk to me 22:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ok Re:Item Project Hey Alxeedo111! If both webmasters agree, and I personally recieve an acceptance message from either Barkjon or TurtleShroom, the plan will go ahead. If you read the bottom of my forum, it says I will make a project page for the Item Creation Drive. This will be the main hub for the creation drive. I will be recruiting people who are going to put some research in this and actually make the articles, so be sure to sign up if you think you're ready. I also noticed you made a neutral section, but I would like to remove it, because the neutral section doesn't actually affect the vote, so if you don't want to vote and stay neutral, please strikeout your vote or do not vote and put your reason down on the comments section. I'm not affecting anyone's opinion in anyway, I'm just making it more simple. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 14:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ? What is up with all the monobook pages?[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That's because when I am on your are not on by the way do you have a facebook?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think I was the first one to know about it. Sheet.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Make another one I guess.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Can I ask you a riddle?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) How is this problem possible:3+3=2?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Correct.Your turn.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I don't no!![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Good one!This one:So you died and you are between two doors each one with a person in front of a door one always tells the truth and one always lies you can ask them only one question what question should you ask them?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just dropping by to say hi. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) template factory Can you help me I am making the templates requested at your factory!I need help man![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) You now only have to make 2 templates because i did 2.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) candles the great There's not enough proof that he is ben.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) staff for factory You should make staff for the template factory.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I need help With this Thanks! I am da bomb! 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Party Hey Alexedoo! I am having a Music Jam and YOUR invited! Date: August 18th Server: Northern Lights Time: 1:00 PM PST, 4:00 PM EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on map What to wear: A musical instrument please! Plz tell me if ur coming by sending a me a message on my User Talk Thx Brookelas Party Reminder Yep, please go to my user talk to tell me if ur coming or not Inkscape First off, Inkscape can ONLY handle scable .svg - not raster images like .png or .gif - and that automatically gives you a clear background. To remove the background, you want GIMP. Use the wand to highlight the white and press the delete key. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 11:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation RAWR! Alxeedo, I was concerned with the message you left on Russian One's talk page. Russian One has two accounts for Xat; one for her main computer and another for her Mac I think? None of those were online today. Just letting you know. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Wanna be on my shop? ??? --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 22:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Okay, look at the items list and search the item you are looking for. The first number you see is the item ID for that particular item. If you are still lost in deciding which number is which, i put up the format the items are listed in on the list as well. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 22:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) WELCOME ABOARD! Welcome to my shop! If you want a job request one on the talk of the shop. If you want to go to the Shop Click here. --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 23:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! You are welcome ;]! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 23:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Memeber or Non-member? I'm a non-member. I have member things cause I bought club penguin toys (during my holidays) and unlocked items, that's why you saw me with member things.--Ratonbat 00:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Alx R you stilling on CPLADW? We're changing the logo. I am da bomb! 18:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum:TEMPLATE TROUBLE --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) SB Do you not go on the Shout Box anymore? I miss talking to you, buddy! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Help Me!!! I just made this wiki, and it's so annoying to write all about the games on Club Penguin-there are well over 30! So if you don't mind, can you hop over and help? -Pin Collector 06:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi Alxeedo111, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! My Party Well thx for wanting my party to be awesome and Happy Birthday to u (today is my birthday!) Well, Waddle On - Brookelas Teams Green and Yellow teams did Club Penguin make these or are they fan made? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 14:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) babies wait you hate cp babies,there is a group on youtube called T.N.T that stands for touch no toddlers they do wars many people have join me too think they stink bad.... ~Middy ..... Are we even friends anymore...? --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Coconut Mall (BEST MARIO KART COURSE EVER) 14:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) reply lol,i just got my youtube acount in may a friend named shockman made it my brother allways that way--Midlight4015 22:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC)Midlight4015 Headline text templates Can you get me the puffle lover and Smash Bros. templates please? Please Alxeedo, could you vote positive or negative at the RFA? Thanks!--Ratonbat 22:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party please! please unprotect the template factory! i really want to make a template and i am not an admin.--bang jan who rocks 18:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) hi How ya doin?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 11:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! w00t You're back, yay. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 20:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas Don't worry. Club Penguin won't ban you. I like to be a bay bee abuser once in a while, they say "I reported woo!" or something similar, and I never get banned. Those weirdos. XD --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 20:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) IRC. Come too it. We're there, plus unlike the shout box. It doesn't break often - and it has auto-refresh. (BTW shout box is broke. It doesn't stay and messages fail to send.) --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 21:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Alxeedo111', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 23:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Alxeedo111, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 15:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Restart the vandalism wiki We'd have to NOT use Wikia, but we could still have it! --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 14:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: My own servars. Also, I do have a collection here. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Party Party Hi, Im Merbat, Today Im Having A Christmas Party At 5:00 (PM) O' Clock On Server Ice Age Hope You Come!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No Problem Cause I Missed It Too!!! Eve It Was My Party!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Don't worry! Dont worry about the christmas party... I will do other parties on 2010! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' Merry X-mas!Check my videos!!! 18:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy Decemberween! --Hal Homsar Solo 聖誕快樂! Merry Christmas! Happy Decemberween! 18:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) PS: I might unquit. Hello im a long time user of C.P. and I LOVE IT!! keep up the fliptastic job!